This invention relates to a tool for making dubbed bodies used in fly tying. It is well known that dubbed bodies may be used when tying a fly on a hook secured in a vice. Fly tying thread held by a bobbin is used to tie materials on the hook. When it is desired to make a dubbed body, the bobbin is allowed to extend down from the hook secured in the vice. Dubbing material is then placed on one side of the thread. This is a difficult procedure because the thread twists as it hangs down from the hook and it is difficult to keep the dubbing material on one side of the thread during this process. When the dubbing material is so positioned the thread from the bobbin is looped around a finger of one hand, for example, and drawn over the dubbing material and then wrapped on the hook to form a loop of thread with the dubbing material positioned within the loop. The loop is then twisted to form a dubbed thread which is then wrapped on the hook to form a dubbed body.
This process of making dubbed bodies has several problems. One of these problems is that described above which is the difficulty of positioning the dubbing material on one side of the thread before the loop is formed. Another problem is that of making tapered bodies. When tapered bodies are to be made using the process described above more dubbing material is added where body is to be larger. In actual practice this is difficult to control when the dubbed body is made in the conventional manner as described above.
To overcome some of these problems a fairly recent device called "The Dubber" has come on the market and is now being manufactured by the Multus Company of Medfield, Mass. This device includes a box on the top of which is mounted a spindle. One end of the spindle has a post for holding a loop of thread. The other end of the spindle is mounted to a crank. A clip is also mounted on top of the box in spaced apart relation from the post mounted to the spindle. With this device a length of thread is laid on the box between the clip and the post mounted to the spindle. Dubbing material is laid down over the thread and then the free end of the thread adjacent to the post is laid down over the dubbing material and secured to the clip holding the other end of the thread. The crank is then turned to form a dubbed thread. The dubbed thread is then lifted away from the clip holding the ends of the thread and the post around which the loop is formed. This dubbed thread may then be tied on to a hook in a conventional manner.